talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Demon
Spirit Costume Skill Mirafuse's Storyline Demon's Mirror-1 Mirafuse: (It's that dream again. Everything around me was a blur, there seemed to be someone squirming nearby, making a faint scream that seemed far away and fleeing from me at a laughable speed, terrified. My stomach hurt from hunger, my throat was so dry that it was going to crack apart. If this was the regular me, I'd be eating cake and drinking wine right now. But in my dream I wanted something else. I wanted... blood... breath... soul essence... I wanted to take someone else's life.) ???: Monster... Monster...! Please stop... spare my life - Mirafuse: (I had lost my sense in the dream, so I ignored that person's fear, anger and pleads. I kept walking towards him. My two hands touched his warm neck and with a little force, his pointless struggle died. I ripped off the packaging and peeled off the shell, presenting the red feast in front of my eyes. I then started my dinner, stopping only after all my emptiness had been filled. There seemed to be a mirror in front of me that was shattered in the fight that had just occurred. I vacantly lifted my head up and stared at the clear reflection in it, trying hard to work out what it was. - That's a... a face, and it's smiling. No... Covered in blood, smiling a satisfied and dreamy smile. It can't be... It's the girl, Mirafuse's face -) Mirafuse: - That's not me!! ...Ha... ha... was it a dream?... It was that... stupid dream again. But at least it was just a dream. People say that your thoughts during the day influence your dreams at night... I'm constantly battling with demons when I'm awake. Why am I worried that I'll do the things in my dream? Could it be the curse from the demon blood that flows through me... No matter what the reason is, it's a terrible feeling. Sulasha: Sister, you're awake? I heard screams coming from your room... Was it, that dream again? Mirafuse: ...Yeah, but it's nothing. Since you're already awake, it means that I must have gotten enough sleep. Sulasha: In fact, I have a letter for a new order here. Kulasha can carry on sleeping for now, but you need to see this. Mirafuse: An order? Weren't we already kicked out of the merchant guild after what happened at Incense Wind? Sulasha: That may be so, but there are still people who trust us and feel they can rely on us after seeing our abilities. Mirafuse: Well if you say it like that, this must be a really urgent matter. Sulasha: Yeah, it's about a really powerful demon. It's crafty and savage, before even being discovered it had already taken a town for its own hunting ground. Mirafuse: ...The guild must have already sent mercenaries, what happened to them? There's no chance for them to succeed, did they gain any useful information? Sulasha: Unfortunately all they found out was the direction that the demon fled in, and the survivors "completely don't understand what happened, they didn't know what they were even fighting. The members of the party just started inexplicably being picked off one by one." That was all they had to say. Mirafuse: ...I've not heard anything as interesting as this for a long time, could it have illusion powers? Sulasha: Basically, the situation right now is the path that this demon escaped on has a few villages and a large city, if it enters any of those then there's gonna be a big problem. So the guild has asked everyone they know for help, they hope that someone is able to kill it. One of the orders that were sent has ended up in our hands. Mirafuse: So we're just one of the participants? I really don't think any of the other parties that aren't really familiar with demons will be of much use. But we can forgive their anxiety, we'll show them why we're called 'hunters'. Sulasha: I'm gonna go pack then. Mirafuse: No, I'll go myself this time. Sulasha: ...Are you sure you'll be ok? Lately, you've been a bit... Mirafuse: Those mercenaries won't necessarily be completely worthless, and what I'm sure of is that the more people who fight with the demon, the more messy it'll be. So it's best for me to go and face it on my own. Sulasha: I get it. I trust you, sis. But you should at least take this. Mirafuse: ...a bullet necklace? I don't use firearms... Sulasha: This is a 'Demon Hunting Bullet'. Mirafuse: Specially made by the guild, it's a bullet that can kill demons... So you mean... Sulasha: I don't know when you'll be able to use it, but I have a feeling that you'll need it... Of course, you can also just keep it as a talisman if you want. Just as a way for us to wish you good luck. Mirafuse: Ok, I get it. Thanks. Well then, I guess I'm off. Sulasha: Be careful out there. Mirafuse: Don't worry, I won't disgrace our name, that demon will meet an end it deserves by my hand. Sulasha: ......What do you say, Zaruba? Demonic Sword Zaruba: Mirafuse's soul essence... seems to be trembling. As long as she can keep control of her emotions, it won't affect her much. But if a chink is found and exploited then she'll easily fall into a state of weakness and confusion. Sulasha: But if it's just a demon then it shouldn't have this ability... right? Demonic Sword Zaruba: ...It might. Sulasha: That 'might' isn't very reassuring. Just as I thought, I can't make myself stop worrying. I'll follow Mirafuse once she leaves. (The moonlight dapples into the pitch-black forest; two figures: one black, one white are chasing one another, hurrying back and forth and intermingling with one another. Refracting light and shining mirror shards rhythmically dispel the deep darkness, illuminating the figures of a girl and a demon.) Mirafuse: Take this! Demon: Uh! Mirafuse: Um, you blocked it... Demon: ...You found me... It looks like those mercenaries have finally found someone useful. Huh? The color of those eyes... Ah, are you one of the remaining 'demon hunters'? Mirafuse: So you know our name? Then you must also know what you've gotten yourself into. Demon: Hehe... How very scary, you gonna kill me? Or are you going to defeat me before putting me on trial? Mirafuse: I'm not interested in counting your crimes, I just want to do one thing which is to turn you completely to ash. Demon: Come and try if you think you can... Hahaha! Mirafuse: You're really confident in your abilities huh? Then you can't blame me for not holding back - the labyrinth of light and mirrors will swallow you whole. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Mirafuse: I'm trying my hardest to use my strongest attacks... but it isn't doing much, each attack seems to be defused by it perfectly. But even if that's the case, this demon hasn't fought back particularly... is it waiting for an opportunity? Demon: What's up... Is that all you've got? Then it's my turn! Mirafuse: - You've managed to dodge all my light barrage and launch a surprise attack on me? Demon: Oh... those ruby-red eyes... those demon eyes. I thought that humans and demons mating together was just a legend, I didn't realize that this sort of sickening thing actually existed. There aren't humans who want to mate with livestock are there? Mirafuse: Shut up! Light beam! Demon: So close! That's more like what a demon's enemy should do. But I don't understand why you'd choose to hunt demons? Your body clearly shares the same blood as me. Mirafuse: Don't you associate me with heartless scums that only know how to take lives for their own pleasure like you. Demon: You choose to take the side of humans, but to other organisms, humans are also marauders who only take, aren't they? And let's not even mention what they do to their own kind, they do things that are more or less the same, or even worse than what we demons do. Mirafuse: I'm here to kill you, not listen to your dull speech. You've not got anywhere left to run, if you don't have any last words then it's about time I finish this. Demon: ...Oh, I seem to have fallen into your floating mirror trap haven't I? Last words huh... If you mean the last thing that I'd ever want to say, then of course I do. Mirafuse: Go ahead, I'm more than happy to hear the howls of a demon facing death. Demon: I pity you. Mirafuse: ...What do you mean? Demon: You're not a demon, but you're not human either... You're just the bastard child of two wicked species! So the craving within your body, it must be getting even stronger, am I right... You must be even more thirsty for that sweet life than demons do and want to feast other people's flesh even more so than humans - Mirafuse: ...What do you know about me - Demon: - I know that you often have dreams about this, don't you? Mirafuse: ...!! Oh no, I've revealed a weakness... Carry on fighting! Demon: Heh-heh... Mirafuse: It's not even hurt...? After fighting with you myself I now understand why the mercenaries said that they didn't know what they were fighting with... You don't seem to respond when I fight back... What are you exactly? Demon: If you're hesitating this much, it means that I must have been right eh? Have you been suppressing your lust your whole life? Do you keep telling yourself "That's not what I am"? If you keep on like this, you'll destroy yourself won't you? You shouldn't carry on torturing yourself like this any longer, unleash your true self! I could even help you, if you wanted! Mirafuse: You wanna escape do you? Demon: Hahahaha - Come on then, chase me! Mirafuse: (I need to disrupt his path... If I use illusion magic to make it see a mirror image of myself in front of him then it'll change its direction.) ...! (What?... The illusion was right on target but it didn't even hesitate?) Demon: Hehehe! Mirafuse: Dammit... I've gotta follow it! Mirafuse: Where did it go... It must have gone this way... huh? There's a village over there... The demon can disguise itself as other people... Did it plan this? Luckily there don't seem to be many people here, I've gotta find it before it flees towards the city. Wait demon!... you must pay for what you've done. Demon's Mirror-2 Mirafuse: (It's the middle of the night, this kinda small, remote village mustn't have any defenses against demons...) Are you the guard of this village? Guard: Who are you? What's the problem? Mirafuse: Let me introduce myself, I'm a demon hunter employed by the merchant guild. I've pursued a demon to this village. Guard: A d... demon? Mirafuse: Have you seen any strange figure climb over the surrounding walls and enter the village? Guard: I haven't, I've been watching the gate the whole time. I haven't seen anyone except for you. Mirafuse: Well let me in then, I know how to spot and kill demons. Guard: ...but... Mirafuse: If you carry on hesitating, that demon will be having a midnight feast with your villagers as the dishes. Guard: Ok, I hope you catch it as soon as possible, we'll do whatever we can to help! Mirafuse: Ok, the best thing you can do right now is to not make any rash movements and scare it off. Mirafuse: (This place is close to Anlose, that must be the demon's target. But if it wants to shake me off its trail it must do something to throw me off the scent here. Although I feel sorry for the villagers, it must be contained within this village.) Guard: What are you doing? Mirafuse: You need to set traps to catch rats, that's even more true with demons. (There we go, I've set an activation barrier around the village, even if it doesn't affect the demon and it'll still be broken by it, but I'll be able to sense the direction of the demon.) Oh yeah, is there a place where I can rest for a while? I need to keep my strength up in case I need to fight. Guard: Um... Everyone's asleep now, they won't be happy with being disrupted. There's a firewood storehouse over to the east-side, it's filled with haysticks and the like. If you don't mind, you could always stay in there. Mirafuse: ...Hmmm, sure. Guard: (I thought that this young woman wouldn't lightly agree to stay there, but she doesn't seem to even be put off by it at all... Not even the poorest people in the village would agree to stay in that kind of place...) ...Wait. Mirafuse: Is there anything else? Guard: ...I have an old cloak, you can use it as a blanket so you don't catch a cold. Mirafuse: ...Really? Thank you very much. If you notice anything strange you can come and find me. Guard: ...Ok. Mirafuse: A haystack... Aha, it really takes me back to when me and my sisters lived in that abandoned haunted house with our hard-up life... Except for it being a little prickly, it's still pretty soft and comfy. If it wasn't for that demon, I'd love to have a good sleep here. But... I've already set up a chain-reaction-illusion, as soon as the barrier is broken, I'll be woken up by the activation spell. That damn demon... Demon: You're not a demon, but you're not human either... You're just the bastard child of two wicked species! So the craving within your body, it must be getting even stronger, am I right... You must be even more thirsty for that sweet life than demons do and want to feast other people's flesh even more so than humans - I know that you often have dreams about this, don't you? Mirafuse: (Does it... does it really know something? Humans and demons mating... The feelings that I had in dreams, the uncontrollable thirst... What is it all about... As soon as I close my eyes, I start feeling fuzzy... Am I really this tired? I'm not... a demon... nor am I... a human...) Mirafuse: (.........I'm back in the familiar dreamworld but it's a little different. The dreamworld was not the usual noble's manor from before but was just a common house. But everything that I did was exactly the same as the other ones. I went to the scared girl and threw her to the ground, ripping out her throat and bending over to drink her warm blood. The blood was brimming with soul essence, the feeling of swallowing it was intoxicating. Both my human and demon selves were completely satisfied. In this world of illusion, I could enjoy an indulgence that I've never tried to pursue before. If I was awake, I'd definitely try my hardest to stop any of this... Later, I realized that me and my victim we're not alone here. Something else was also here) Demon: Have you been suppressing your lust your whole life? Do you keep telling yourself "That's not what I am"? Mirafuse: (No... I'm not...) Demon: If you keep on like this, you'll destroy yourself won't you? Mirafuse: (That pleasure... that smile... it's not mine...) Demon: You shouldn't carry on torturing yourself like this any longer, unleash your true self! Mirafuse: (Quickly wake up, stop this nightmare right now...) Demon: I could even help you, if you wanted - Mirafuse: That's enough!!! ...Dammit, damn... It was that dream again... I'm so dizzy... The light outside... it's so bright - Wait, it's already daytime? There isn't any trace of the wake up spell being activated, has the demon not made a move all night? This isn't right. It hasn't hunted anyone the whole time that I've been chasing it. Demons aren't able to control their lust... Cough... It'd either attack the villagers here or it'd try and escape... Guard: Demon hunter, my lady! Demon hunter, my lady! We've got a problem! Mirafuse: You're the guard from last night... What happened? Guard: Someone's dead! Mirafuse: - Take me there, maybe it was the demon that I've been chasing. Guard: Here! Guard: Lisa's the cook for the village pub, she got up really early everyday to prepare food, but it was almost midday and we still hadn't seen her... When people went to her house to check on her they discovered... Mirafuse: ...This... this is... Guard: Look... It's horrible... Her throat's been ripped out by some beast, and her blood's almost been completely drained... Such a cruel act must have been that demon! Mirafuse: ...Im... impossible... This place looks exactly the same as the house in my dream...! Guard: Huh? What did you say, my lady? Mirafuse: ...No, it's nothing... I understand the situation but I need a bit of time to decide my next course of action. Guard: Our lives are in your hands... I hope that no one else loses their life... Mirafuse: ...Yeah, hopefully... there won't be... I feel dizzy... (What is this all about... Why has the scene from my nightmare.. the thing that I worry most about actually happened? The anguish I feel proves that this is all real. Could the demon have done something to me? ...Right now, it's important that I stay calm. Last night I chose not to run away from here, and there's a possibility that it has affected me, causing me to doubt myself. There's only one way to prove what's going on - I must stay awake all night, if... it really was me, then nothing should happen if I'm awake. And then the demon will be playing into my hands... Damn, I feel terrible. I hope that I can hold on until the sun comes up... Before then I'll shrink the radius of my barrier and go on a patrol and investigate anyone suspicious.) Mysterious Girl: ...... Demon's Mirror-3 Mirafuse: (...I'm much more tired... than I imagined. My body feels really heavy... as if I've fallen deep into the sea, a great pressure forces me to close my eyes and curl up my body. But... I can't sleep yet. The night isn't over... I must, get my answer.) ...! Ah... Cut myself on the palm... that really hurts, aaghh... I never thought that one day I'd have to torture myself to keep myself awake... (I'll have to get through the night this way then. I... can't be that... demon!) Villager: I've heard that there's a demon in this village... I'm terrified... Female Villager: Poor Lisa... I'll miss her stews... Villager: But that demon hunter came along with it. With her around, that demon won't be trouble for too long. Female Villager: I hope so... huh? Is someone at the door? Who is it? Villager: At this time of night, it must just be a guard. I'll take a look. Female Villager: Be careful, what if... it's the demon? Villager: Don't worry... Who is it, what do you want? ???: Open the door, help me please... I'm so hungry... so thirsty... Villager: It sounds like... there's a young woman out there? Do you think that it's a traveler who got lost out in the countryside and needs out help? Let's first open the door and take a look - Uh... Ergh... Female Villager: Dear, what's wrong... Huh... Ahhhhhh -! ???: I'm so hungry... so thirsty... so I want to ask you for a few things... Fresh blood... fresh meat... Hehehe... Heeheehee... Mirafuse: ...I didn't last the night in the end... Damn... Exhaustion is such a tough enemy to deal with. I really underestimated it... (I'm so dizzy and my head feels muddled, I can't even remember what I dreamed last night... And I wonder if there's been another sacrifice today.) Guard: Demon hunter, my lady! There's been another incident! Mirafuse: ...Calm down first, tell me what's happened exactly. Guard: Mr. Haidley was attacked last night, it's just like before, he's been drained of most of his blood! But this time there was a survivor! His wife Rita survived, she should be able to give us plenty of clues! Mirafuse: (There's actually a survivor? I hope she got a look at the attacker... This should dispel any doubts I have.) Yes, that really is useful information... Let's go and see. Female Villager: I'm so scared! The red-eyed demon! White! So much white... dyed red... blood... so much blood... Soldier: Mrs. Rita, please talk slowly... Mirafuse: She sounds really... hysterical. Guard: Yes she is. After all that sort of scene is too gruesome for a kind village housewife. You need to be careful when asking her questions, try your hardest not to provoke her. Mirafuse: ...I'll be careful. Guard: Kevin, I've got someone to help. Soldier: Oh great, the demon hunter's here, you best tell her everything you know, that way - Female Villager: It was her! Mirafuse: ...?! Soldier: Wh... what?... Mrs. Rita, what do you mean? Female Villager: The red eyes! It was her! She's the white demon! The palm of her hand's bleeding! Mirafuse: ...My palm...! Guard: ...You must be in shock. She's a demon hunter... Mirafuse: ...Mrs. Rita, I... Female Villager: Don't get any closer! Stay away from me! Aaagh... you... you ate my husband! But you left me! Are you toying with me? White... White white wh... aahh... Mirafuse: ...... Guard: ...Kevin... what... what are we gonna do... Soldier: Demon Hunter, my lady... Don't... don't take it to heart, Mrs. Rita's still in shock so she's obviously mistaken you for the demon... Hey wait! Demon Hunter, my lady! Where are you going? Mysterious Girl: ...... Mirafuse: (My head... Ah, it hurts... I've gotta leave this place... It's me... I'm the demon... I killed those people... because of my own hunger and lust... NO... It wasn't me, it can't be, it must be wrong, it shouldn't be, NO... NONONONO! - I thought I was prepared for the worst... But the only possibility... that I hadn't thought of was this. No, it's not that I didn't think of it, it's that I didn't WANT to think of it. The dream from last night that I don't remember... must have been a nightmare too. The me in the dream, must have been cruel and ruthless just like before. Is everything the demon said... true? I really am... the bastard offspring of two barbarous species, the monster of monsters? Or maybe, the demon doesn't really exist...? I've been born with the ability to be able to manipulate illusions. Could everything that's happened up to now have just been an illusion that I created - I want to kill demons... But what if I'm a demon myself? What is I'm the thing that I hate most... that I fear most? What... what should I do? Ah... I almost forgot, I brought that 'Demon Hunting Bullet'.) This long and narrow, sharp metal object. I was hit by it once, I almost lost my life then and there. (Maybe I really should have died that night... At least that way the innocent people of this village wouldn't... Maybe... maybe I can use it... to end it all...) ... (I'm sorry Sulasha and Kulasha... I can't stay with you any longer, I can't forgive my own sins. It's time to put a stop to all this... I'll use this bullet as a dagger and stab it into my body, it'll completely kill my demon side, letting me die as a human.) This kind of death will surely be really long and painful. - (Sigh). Mysterious Girl: Please don't do it... Miss. Mirafuse: ...You are?... Ah, I remember now. You're a villager here aren't you? I got a glimpse of you among the crowd. Please don't come any closer to me, and don't try to stop me... You saw it too, those villagers died because of me. The survivor said that I was the demon... I also often have dreams about killing others. If those all aren't actually dreams, then there's no way for me to pay for my crimes, even through death. Mysterious Girl: But... aren't you a demon hunter miss? Mirafuse: ...... Mysterious Girl: The demon you've been chasing is still in this village, if you leave us like this miss, then everyone here in this village will have no way of fighting it. Mirafuse: I can't even be sure that this demon really exists... Mysterious Girl: I believe you miss, I've seen that demon before. Mirafuse: ...What did you say? Mysterious Girl: Really. Though you have those demon-red eyes, and I imagine that you must have some relation to demons... you're not human, nor are you a demon. But miss, you chose to hunt demons instead of joining them... You're on our side, fighting to protect our lives. You'd even... sacrifice yourself for us. I've heard a lot of stories about demons... They're selfish, they wouldn't do this. So please don't hurt yourself miss... Please defeat that demon, and save us from the threat of it! Mirafuse: ...Ha. Yeah, you're right. I'm a mix of demon and human, but I'm a demon hunter first... This is my own choice. I won't give up on my mission, I also won't let any other innocents be hurt by this demon. Thanks for everything you said, and for choosing to believe that I'm not a demon... What's your name anyway - Mirafuse: ...She's already gone?... Makes sense. The guards may say that they don't suspect me, but I can see their distrust in their eyes. Being seen talking to me will probably cause trouble. But since I've confirmed the existence of this demon, then it must still be hiding out somewhere in this village, my target hasn't disappeared. These past couple of days without much sleep have already made me reach my limit. I don't have much time left. I need to prepare to finish this demon once and for all. Just wait and see, tonight... I'll go hunting again. Demon's Mirror-4 Demon: She suddenly dropped her suicidal idea. What a shame, I really thought she was going to kill herself. But, she's almost reached her limit - and tonight I'll add the final straw. Hee-hee... I really want to see the expression on her face once the village has turned against her and she's left in despair, unable to carry on the fight! I feel ecstatic just thinking of it! She didn't manage to overcome her exhaustion again... Sleep my pretty, sweet dreams - It's almost dawn, this is when it's at its darkest - let us start our last masquerade ball. This time I've gotta make sure that everyone sees your face clearly! Villager: Help, ah - a demon - there's a demon here -! Guard: What? The demon's attacking? Those shouts are coming from Du-Noir's house! Let's go see! Demon: Hehe... hehehe... fresh meat... fresh blood... Soldier: This... this is... Guard: Miss... demon hunter? Soldier: So... what Mrs. Rita said was true! Guard: The... the first time this happened, I also heard the demon hunter say "I did it in my dream"... Soldier: Could it be... Demon: (Such a great expression... that's right! Imprint this image into your minds... then I'll spare your lives! Fear me, hate me, then pour it all our onto that frail little girl!) Soldier: What... what should we do? We can't defeat the demon... huh? It ran off! Guard: ...Let's keep our eyes peeled for any changes and make preparations! Surround the firewood storehouse, if she... returns there pretending like nothing happened then just burn it to the ground! Demon: Huh, how very unexpected, they're gonna burn her... It's a fitting end for a witch like you. Just get swallowed by the fire as you sleep... Once she's gone, the barrier will be lifted, I can eat everyone in this village before moving on to the city! By then, no one will be able to - Mirafuse: No one will be able to what? Demon: You -!? Mirafuse: I should be in a deep sleep from my exhaustion - is that what you wanna say? What a shame, I was actually just acting the whole time, just playing the part. Spell of awakening... It'll cause great burden to the body and mind. But it doesn't matter, I only need a little bit of time to finish you off. Demon: Hahaha... you really are determined. But I have a question... How can you find it out? I've not left any trace. Mirafuse: Yes, you're right. Your performance and plan were both perfect, you used my own fear to make me unsure of myself and cause me to have a breakdown... If it wasn't for her, you may very well have won. Demon: Her? Mirafuse: There's no point in saying anything more, you must know what I'm going to do now. I'll either be killed by you, or destroy you. By the name of the demon hunter Mirafuse, I will use my light to burn the darkness from you, demon. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Demon: You don't have a very good memory do you, your attacks clearly didn't work on me before, and you're still going on with mouthfuls like that... Mirafuse: Damn... no attacks seem to... Demon: What's up? What happened to that fervor from a moment ago? It looks like you're already set to fail... Mirafuse: Why...? Demon: In a short while, you'll run out of power and your spell of awakening will wear off. I don't even have to lift a finger, you'll destroy yourself. Oh, it's so tragic I can't help but laugh! Mirafuse: Laugh? Demons can... laugh?... As far as I've always known, demons don't have any emotions, their expressions are all just disguises used to help them hunt their food... But you're different, you're... happy when I feel pain or suffer defeat... what is this... Demon: Oh? Do you want to know? Ok, as you're going to die soon anyway I guess I can tell you. I'm different from that boring lot, I'm known as 'mirror' - I reflect the appearance and feelings of others. My powers of transformation are completely different to that of other demons, I don't actually transform in the traditional sense but instead project the mirror image of my target onto myself - their appearance, feelings, absolutely everything. I'm your mirror image... whatever hatred you feel for me, however you want to kill me will all be reflected back onto yourself, so no attacks work on me - from the beginning to the end, your target is none other than yourself! And I possess your feelings because of all this, meaning that I can enjoy all this - lust, trickery, murder... and of course the beautiful scene of you slowly breaking down! I also have complete control over my abilities, allowing me to ensure that you'll be the one who dies, and you won't even hurt me... not even a little. So there's no point in trying anything cleverness... You understand now? There's a gulf of difference between us, if you still have any hope left you should give up now, it'll just bring on even greater despair. Mirafuse: Cough... Damn it... My soul essence has started to run out... I won't be able to carry on for very long... (Keep calm... The closer you get to despair, the more you need to plan your next move with a clear head. From the first night that I pursued it up to now and everything that happened in between... try and find some details... This mirror demon may be an independent entity but that night when I tried to stay awake, Mrs. Rita said she saw the "blood dripping from the demons palm." This means that any damage I do to my body will also be done to its own body. The only thing is, it just bragged to me about how it "has complete control over my abilities," this means that it understands how its power works. So it will remove the 'bond' between its target and itself before the counterattacks hit it, then quickly restore the bond and deal with the incoming attacks.) Hehe... I get it. So that's how it works... Those mercenaries also... I understand now. Truly, you're an... almost undefeatable opponent... Almost. It's a shame that you are not totally free of all weaknesses or faults! Demon: Huh? Mirafuse: Burn up the last of my soul essence, my last bit of willpower - Go! Mirror World! Demon: Huh - What kind of spell is this? But anyway, it's all just the final set of fireworks before the curtain draws. I'll just sit back and enjoy it! Mirafuse: Light Prism! Focus attack! Demon: It's pointless! Mirafuse: But then - (The demon also needs to use its sense to distinguish everything around him and react to it... By doing this, there should be a short window between it turning its mirror-image on and off, even if it's just a second. My heart feels like it's gonna jump out of my chest, my insides are on fire and my brain feels like it's melting -) Double cast · Kaleidoscope Vision · Mirror World! (And my one chance for victory, is right here in this instant!) Demon: Damn... You're attacking again? Don't underestimate my reaction speed... These attacks will only kill yourself and welcome in my new dawn! Mirafuse: - Dream on. Demon: A wou... wound... The wound in my palm has opened again? Hmph, this boring performance can only inflict a little... Wh... what... is this feeling... Aaaghh... Ouch... Owww! What did you do? What did you do to me? Mirafuse: As you were dodging my second wave of attacks, I did something - I put the 'Demon Hunting Bullet'... into my unhealed wound. Have you heard of this before? It's a bullet made of special material developed by the merchant guild, it's able to completely kill demons. Demon: Well... Even if that is true! You're half demon yourself! If you kill your demon half, the weak human side won't survive! Mirafuse: Yeah that's true, this is me though. I'm not like humans, so... weak and puny, unable to be anything but prey. But I'm not like demons either: greedy and cruel; destroying and taking other's lives and happiness for your own satisfaction. I'm... just me. What'll die here... isn't a human, but it's not a demon either. Remember this name when we meet in hell! I'm the half-demon demon hunter, Mirafuse! Demon: Damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL... ARRGHHH - Mirafuse: ......(It's over... and I'm ready... to welcome the end. But I... I defeated the demon, I completed my mission and avenged those that were killed. I don't regret a thing. Aaah... the sun... it's rising, the deep-dark of night is retreating. I should also... Have a... sound sleep...) Mirafuse: Huh... is this... hell? Kulasha: This is the clinic I painstakingly setup, it may not look that good, but at least much better than hell! Mirafuse: ...That voice is... Sulasha: Hey sis, you're finally awake! Mirafuse: Kulasha... Sulasha... Didn't I die? No, no... Why are you here? Where are we? Sulasha: When you left that day, Zaruba noticed that your soul essence wasn't quite stable so I decided to follow you, keeping my distance so you wouldn't notice... but when I finally reached here... Mirafuse: ...Was it you who rescued me?... I thought I was dead. I also need to thank you for that talisman, it really did come in great use. Sulasha: I didn't tell you to use it like that... although you did successfully vanquish the demon after all, so I guess it was worth it. Kulasha: You're so great sis! We heard from the villagers about what happened, you managed to carry on with your conviction even after being framed; finding the demon and defeating it. You really did a great job, I hope I can be like you one day! Mirafuse: ...Really? It's a bit shameful to say but, if it was just me alone, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Just as I completely believed that those murder cases were done by me in my dreams, just as I was on the edge, a little girl came and spoke to me. She believed me... It was her who gave me the strength to fulfill my duty and mission as a demon hunter. Did you see her, Sulasha? Can you help me find her... I want to give her my deepest and most sincere gratitude. Sulasha: What did she look like? Mirafuse: ...She had white hair, brown eyes and a grey dress. I often catch a glimpse of her in the crowds, she's never with anyone. Maybe she's an orphan... or something. Sulasha: ...When I was asking the villagers about everything that happened, I heard this from a guard. "I've never seen this white-haired girl that miss demon hunter spoke of." Mirafuse: ...Wh... what...? Sulasha: I then went and asked every household here, no one has ever seen a white-haired girl... Who was it... that you saw? Mirafuse: ......Could it be - Demon: Hahahaha - Come on then, chase me! Mirafuse: (I need to disrupt his path... If I use illusion magic to make it see a mirror image of myself in front of him then it'll change its direction.) ...! (What?... The illusion was right on target but it didn't even hesitate?) Demon: My powers of transformation are completely different to that of other demons, I don't actually transform in the traditional sense but instead project the mirror image of my target onto myself - their appearance, feelings, absolutely everything. I'm your mirror image... whatever hatred you feel for me, however you want to kill me will all be reflected back onto yourself, so no attacks work on me - from the beginning to the end, your target is none other than yourself! Mirafuse: Ha... I get it now... Hahaha... Sulasha: ...Get what? Mirafuse: I know who I saw. (I was always dreaded, feared that there would be a day when I would turn into a demon... But what I never realized was that by suppressing my demon lusts, I am able to keep my reason and kindness. So to that little 'human' girl within me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Demon powers, a human heart... I can shoulder it all... and keep moving forward. My hunt... will never end.) Category:Soul Spirit